User blog:Malurus2000/BCChristmas Carol 3!
Of course, being that YJF loves denying the truth, he decided to think that this whole thing was a humbug. Nevertheless, as the clock struck one, behold! A light pierced through his bed curtains, blinding him for a minute. "What or who are you?" YJF asked. "I am the Ghost of Christmas Past, more commonly known to your kind as Takanuva." Said the spirit. "Of long past?" YJF asked. "Unfortunately, it's of your past." Said the spirit, who went over to the window and beckoned for YJF to do the same. "But spirit, I am a mere mortal, and will fall!" Said YJF, making excuses. Classic. "But a touch of my hand on your tiny heart will let you fly!" Said Takanuva. Of course, he wasn't quite sure it would work, being that he has never done it before, but he could care less if YJF fell, and may or may not have hoped for it. Nevertheless, Takanuva's power let YJF fly. They soared over BCC New Atero and went to a place YJF knew well. "I know this place! I was schooled here!" YJF said with glee. "Yeah. It is. Now, let's go and see someone you know well." Takanuva said, rolling his eyes. As they walked to the school, YJF saw some people he knew quite well. "Hey, Jack! John, hello!" YJF cried. "They are but shadows of the past, yadda yadda, they can't see you or hear you, blah blah blah." Takanuva said, either out of the fact he never wanted this role or he was already feeling the annoying effects of YJF (more likely the latter, as he auditioned for this). So the two went into the school to find a familiar (and quite ugly, if I may have the liberty to say) boy. "It's me!" YJF exclaimed. "Yep, unfortunately." Takanuva said. The boy was alone, of course (no big surprise, if you ask me). He sat doing his studies, which no one would really enjoy during their Christmas break except YJF. However, a young girl came in and greeted him. "YJF! YJF!" Said she. "Oh, Toxica!" Said the young YJF (how are they even related? I mean, seriously?). "I've come to bring you home! Father is much nicer now, and when I wasn't afraid to ask him if you could come home for Christmas, he said yes!!!" Said Toxica. "Oh, you're the best!" Said the young YJF, who left immediately. "She got married somehow, even though there is no love for BIONICLE except in your twisted world. And somehow, she had a human-rabbit hybrid." Takanuva said. "Yes, my nephew Gaz." YJF said. "Very much like his mother. Kind, loving... Straight." "Let's go to another Christmas." Takanuva said, and with that shazam! They were in a street of New Atero. But not just any street. "This is ol' Ferowig's shop! He was the one who apprenticed me. And... And there's old Ferowig himself!!! He's alive again!" YJF said. Indeed, Ferowig was there in his shop, working. However, he soon stopped and shouted. "YJF! Dick Grayson! Come here at once!" Said Ferowig. The young YJF and Robin came rushing in. "Wrap up boys, it's Christmas Eve! And help me set up the party, would ya?" "He sure is something, isn't he YJF?" Robin asked the young YJF. "Sure is!" The young (and still ugly, if my opinion matters) YJF replied. And so the two went on, preparing for Ferowig's Christmas Eve party. And what a party it was! Ferowig and his wife danced almost all night while YJF resorted to drinking. And what does drinking do but conjure illusions? Behold the illusion of illusions, Dustin!!! "It's Dustin!" The old (and I say, he looks a LOT better with those wrinkles) YJF said. "Another Christmas needs to be seen." Said Takanuva. And so the world shifted into YJF's shop, where YJF counted coins and Dustin sat in waiting. "You know, I'm not real." Dustin said (well, not really, but you get the point). "Of course you are!" YJF said. "How else do all those other people see you?" "They don't, you make them up as well." Dustin said, and faded into nothingness. "Spirit, I can bear no more of this!" YJF said. "Show me no more!" As soon as he finished this sentence, back in his bed he was. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts